Harry Potter and his destiny
by BloodBringer
Summary: Harry Potter is given three magical creatures and a promise that all will be explained later? What could it mean. WIll be Harry/Hermionw


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A young boy was sitting in a gym pushing himself beyond his limits. Many of the gym members had paused and watched him. They all were impressed that this boy had pushed himself to his current level. They all complemented him and watched.  
  
"Forty-eight" the boy huffed. "I can't do much more," he thought.  
  
He pushed himself even harder and felt as though his arms were going to break under the pressure. Everyone watched as this boy lifted almost two hundred pounds for the forty-ninth time.  
  
He felt his arm about to give out but he was determined to get one more. He struggled and slowly he managed to get his fiftieth bench-press done. One of the watchers noticed he needed help to replace the bar and quickly ran to help him. He arrived and grabbed the bar just as the boy's arms gave out. He replaced the bar and congratulated the boy on doing as much as he did.  
  
This boy was none other than Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, a wizard. At the age of one the most feared dark wizard of that time, Voldemort, attacked his family. After Voldemort, most of who called him 'he-who-can- not-be-named' killed his mother and father with a curse called the Aveda Kedavara curse, or the killing curse. But as he fired the Aveda Kedavara at him something happened and the curse rebounded and hit him, destroying his body but it left Harry with a lightning bolt scar on him.  
  
  
  
Somehow Voldemort had found a way to return using another person's body, somehow Harry had found away to defeat him. Then in his second year Voldemort returned and Harry was forced to defeat a Basilisk. After this in his fourth year Voldemort came back with a new body with some of Harry's blood in him. Harry had managed to hold him off but at that encounter Cedric Diggory, a Huffelpuff, was killed. Since that day Harry decided to train himself to protect all his friends. So now he trained his body as well as his magic abilities.  
  
As he walked away from the bench press, he received praise from almost everyone there.  
  
"I can still get a good jog on the tread mill," Harry thought as he got on the machine and started. Everyone stared in shock and all they wondered, "What is he trying to prove?"  
  
After a few minutes everyone returned to his or her workouts. After another fifteen minutes Harry turned off the machine and headed to the Dursleys. He had decided a long time ago that home was, were he felt safe and the only place like that was Hogwarts.  
  
He got to the Dursleys fairly quick and walked in. Everyday since he had returned his Aunt Petunia had insisted he not be allowed anywhere near the house while she was awake. So his Uncle Vernon had given him some money everyday and sent him out of the house. He had wandered around trying to find some kind of program to enter and then he had found this gym and since then he had continued to work out everyday.  
  
He walked in the front door and was surprised to find no one was there. He went up to the bathroom and took a fifteen-minute shower. He stepped out and went to his room were he got dressed in his Pj's and brought out some of his school books and began to read.  
  
"Funny" he thought, "Hermione always complained about us reading to little and now I have read every book I have"  
  
He hardly noticed the time and when he finally looked up the clock said it was 11:27. A few moments later a pecking noise became heard. He went to the window and let six owl's in. He noticed three of them, one from Ron, Hermione and Sirius.  
  
He decided to open the others first. He took the envelope from the largest of the owls and the owl flew out the window.  
  
He sat down and opened it this one was from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I regret to inform you that you will not be able to go to the Weasleys this summer. You will have to drop one class (You CAN NOT drop potions) and you will be able to select a class from our school that might interest you in the future. Basically you can have two of whichever class you like. Your selections are:  
  
Transfiguration Potions Care of Magical creatures  
  
Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry was a little surprised but he picked the one he thought would be fun. He wrote a reply to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I would like to drop Deviation for the care of Magical creatures. I don't see how predicting my death everyday is going to help me in the future.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
He picked up the next letter and began to read quickly, this one was from Professor McGonagall.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This year, do to recent events; we have decided that the Quidditch season is cancelled. Miss Granger has been selected as a prefect, as you have. Also Professor Dumbledore and myself have convinced the ministry of Magic to allow you to use magic outside of school in secret.  
  
Good luck, Professor McGonagall.  
  
He looked at the prefect badge in shock; he the boy who had broken almost every rule they had at Hogwarts was a prefect.  
  
He grabbed the last letter and read it as quick as he can. After he pulled the letter off he noticed it also had a package that he grabbed and set in his bed.  
  
He wondered whom the note was from, he started to read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You don't know who I am but I am not an enemy. On your fifteenth birthday I will be revealed and you will understand more about your destiny. These gifts I give you are very rare so be careful!  
  
Harry was a little curious and he slowly opened the gift to find three fairly large eggs in it. Each had a note on it.  
  
The light red egg said," In this egg is a phoenix"  
  
The darker red egg said, "A griffin"  
  
The white egg said, "This is a unicorn"  
  
At the bottom of the box was another note "You will be given books on each animal at 1:00 on your birthday"  
  
Harry was in shock about the magical creatures he was given.  
  
He decided that he would wait until one o'clock before he decided on what he would do.  
  
He read Ron's note next.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I wish you could come over but Dumbledore said no I sent you a gift. I hope the muggles are treating you all right. Fred and George bought me some new dress robes. (How did they get the money?) Hermione is in Bulgaria with Victor. Enjoy your gift mate and see you when school starts. Oh, I was told I was the new keeper for Griffindor and Captain.  
  
Your best friend, Ron.  
  
He smiled "It is about time he was given something he has earned" Harry though "Maybe now he won't be jealous about everything."  
  
He then read Hermione's.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you are the muggles treating you all right? I am in Bulgaria right now but I wish I could see you and Ron. I gave you a gift I think you will enjoy and there are instructions on the back. I made prefect so don't think you will get away with breaking all the rules. I cant wait till we go back to Hogwarts but Victor said he is going to Hogwarts now. He seems nice when we are alone but whenever we are with his friends he ignores me and ignores my questions. I don't know why I thought he was nice. See you in a few weeks.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
He smiled at Hermione but after reading about Krum, he didn't know what he wanted to do more, beat Krum or thanking him because Harry couldn't stand Krum for some reason.  
  
He grabbed the last letter it was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Guess what? I am free; the ministry caught Wormtail and set me free with a large sum of 'dues' and you can come live with me! I will be by tomorrow to pick you up be ready by 9:00. I have to go and finish cleaning our new house. See you soon.  
  
Your Godfather, Sirius.  
  
After reading this Harry began to yell but this time it was a happy yell.  
  
A few seconds later Vernon came in the room and hit Harry as hard as he could in his chest "I told you know more yelling"  
  
Harry stood up and pulled out his wand.  
  
"You can't do that, you will get expelled" Vernon chirped happily.  
  
"Wrong, I have special permission from my school and once my godfather sees what you did you are going to really regret ever touching me" Harry spoke. Vernon paled until he was as white as a ghost.  
  
"Jellify" Harry said. The attack hit Vernon and he turned into a gigantic blob of jelly. Harry then watched as he squished out of his room.  
  
"Good thing it were off in a few minutes" he said. He opened Ron's gift, which was a picture of Ron and his family standing in front of Norbert, the dragon Hagrid had tried to raise their first year. 


End file.
